Enough For Now
by GravityWolf
Summary: You hope after what the accident did to you, your love is enough for now. Enough for you. Enough for her. It's the only thing you've got left and can provide plentifully since your "friends" don't seem to want it.


Colors were all you saw. Colors and faded memoires of the past, present and probably the future were all that you could see when it happened. But it was alright for now. Enough for now. Enough for you. Red and blue, blindingly bright and clashing in streaks, swirls, patterns, in your vision, and you wailed as it made pain worse that was building up. You knew you were overpowering yourself, but it would be over soon, because your psionic charge was so strong that you had yet to meet someone who could override it. Earlier you had sensed the arousing darkness that was threatening to consume your friends; you had heard their whispers of evil and even seen it for a few seconds. It was closer and more powerful than you imagined, and there had to be an end. You couldn't bear the thoughts that invaded you mind, how the voices promised good things if you helped, but that was just wishful thinking. They were telling you lies. You can **NOT** kill your friends. No, you would never do that, and they wouldn't either, right?

And so you set off, in the early break where dawn began, and everyone had settled down for sleep. Forging through the land, getting as far as you could from them before the battle had begun. You didn't want you or the darkness near your friends- _correction_, your family. Then it hit you with all the force in Derse and Prospit combined, sending you skidding to the ground. Your physic powers let loose a wave of crackling electric waves of ruby and cobalt, snapping like live wires. Raising your powers another level higher, you grinned triumphantly, but was thrown back again and heard a loud chime that rattled you. Pain overwhelmed your senses and you had reached the level where you panic in shock. Psionic bolts shudder from your body and you let loose a scream as the intensity of it burns your chest, paralyzing legs into the ground and your lanky arms trembling. Laughing is heard, fading in louder, louder, **LOUDER**.

No, no, NO. Vision has become a cheery blast of red and blue, clashing in streaks, swirls, patters, in your vision. This is not what you expected, you didn't want this.

"Make it stop, make it STOP!" You shriek so loud, but you can't hear your own voice, it being lost in the thundering roars and trembles of everything around you. Why does your head hurt so much? Why are there colors everywhere? It is all colors and faded memories of the past, present and future. Colors are all you see now, and all you ever will, and that's enough for now, and enough for you.

You're curled up, face against the ground, agony in your head that is not ceasing its shaking boom. Trails of smoke dapple your outfit that seems hot and stuck to your skin. Your eyes blindly scan over terrain that's red and blue, but not any other color. Whining pathetically like a hungry woof-beast pup, you can't seem to lift your head, or arms, or…anything. Has your body just entirely given up? Well, at least you won the battle, sweet satisfactory! You would laugh but you can't seem to locate your voice, it being just another thing in pain. Are you dying? Will you die? What about your friends, your family? What about Kurzolo and Latula? Oh no, Latula. You hadn't even said anything to her before you rushed here so eagerly to fight. What would she do when she saw you like this?

'_If I die, please, please be safe Tulip_.'

You only think the words, but are hopeful that that was enough for now. Enough for you. Enough for her. Your consciousness seems to be waning and making you slip into black shadows and horror-terrors. Before that, the silence is broken with a scream and you're able to make out the form of a few figures that seem to rush forward to your aching body. Who are you? What do you want? What is that girl-One girl, who seems to yell at the others, shoves them away and watches as they leave before kneeling with teal tears rolling down her cheeks. Gloved fingers meet your bangs and move them aside, only making your head sting more, and she seems to notice that and stop.

"Baby, baby, can you hear me?"

Your eyes, which still seem to make everything bi-colored and blurry, try to move up and stare into hers, but you can't. You just **fucking** can't.

You want to say her name through all the swollenness of your throat and mouth, and tell her that it is all right and she doesn't need to worry and stop crying. Stop crying, Tulip, stop it. She's nearly wrapped around you, so protective like. This leads to you crying, which is only yellow tears brimming and slowly slinking down your gaunt cheekbones. She lifts your head to her lap, whispering to you soothingly through both your tears and tells you everything is all right. And it always will be, because nothing has changed. Her love is enough to take away your pain.

Enough for now. Enough for you. And with all your shattered heart, you hope it's enough for her too.


End file.
